Caminos Cruzados - Libro 1
by Nameless Uchiha
Summary: Después del ataque de Orochimaru y un segundo encuentro con Itachi, me quedaron dos cosas claras: la primera es que mis amigos estuvieron en riesgo por mi culpa, y la segunda es que haría todo al respecto para protegerlos. [Primer libro de una serie. Primer libro únicamente en el universo de Naruto. Centrado en Sasuke.]


_**Caminos Convergentes**_

 _ **Libro 1**_

 _Inspirado en "Actions and Words" de Ekusukallybaa._

 _Un crossover de Naruto y High School DxD... más o menos..._

* * *

 **Primera acción:**

 **El camino de un mentiroso en la vida**

~o0O0o~

* * *

Miedo es una de las emociones más primitivas de los seres humanos. Quizás hasta la más primaria y primitiva que haya sido conocida desde el albor de la humanidad.

Aquella zozobra que nos embarga en algún momento de nuestras vidas haciéndonos preguntarnos si alguna angustia sobrevendrá de un momento a otro; nuestros pensamientos se ven nublados bruscamente con una enloquecedora sensación de desesperanza mientras tratamos de encontrar un método para enmendarlo. En ocasiones, sin embargo, el miedo también nos impone a tomar acciones estúpidas.

Conozco el miedo muy bien. ¿Cómo no podría? Me ha estado persiguiendo como mi sombra, y siempre me fui forzado a darle la bienvenida como una vieja amiga.

También ha regido mis acciones, y eso representaba un inconveniente un poco grande...

Sonará un tanto ridículo como un muchacho, que ha sido percibido como uno de los shinobi más prodigiosos de la nueva generación en su tiempo en la academia y que actualmente es considerado uno de los más temidos forajidos que han aparecido de la Villa de Konohagakure, ha dejado que una sarta de habladurías pueriles se hayan vuelto lo más próximo a una filosofía de vida.

Pues verán, _las acciones dicen más que las palabras_.

No me extrañaría en lo absoluto si ustedes están familiarizados con esas palabras, cuando todos las hemos escuchado de nuestros amados padres o guardianes, tratando de imponernos esas ideas desde que somos muy pequeños. «Nunca tomes en absoluto las palabras de cualquiera», dirán, «fíjate en lo que hacen, más no en lo que dicen.»

Puedo acordarme de cómo mi padre una tarde, en los puertos aledaños al recinto del clan intentó enseñarme lo mismo, sus manos puestas firmemente en mis hombros, con la expresión más solemne que le había visto.

Recuerdo que fue porque le había dicho: «Soy muy débil. —Estrechaba los piquetes de mis pantaloncillos blancos—. Todos en el clan creen que soy un fracasado.»

—Sasuke. —Sonrió, fue de las raras ocasiones en las que las facciones generalmente duras de mi querido padre se habían relajado en tal forma que permitían una gesticulación que invitaba a la serenidad, una visión extraña y a la vez tan cálida y reconfortante como a tibieza de las ráfagas de anaranjado que cubrían el cielo crepuscular—. No les prestes atención a las palabras de las personas, en vez de eso fíjate en lo que harán. En el mundo de los shinobis, lo que genuinamente importa es lo que _tú_ decidas hacer.

Sucedió un día antes de que _eso_ pasara.

Antes de que mi querido hermano hubiera destruido todo nuestro clan en poco menos que una noche, y después me forzase a revivir la carnicería durante setentaidós horas continuadas.

El miedo que se había instaurado en mí, a un nivel más profundo que meramente subconsciente me hostigaría por varios años por venir tras ese momento. El temor de encariñarme con alguien, formar nexos devotos hacia esa persona en particular, que después Itachi se apareciera nuevamente para arrebatármelo todo nuevamente.

Por desgracia, esos nexos _ya_ habían sido edificados, y eran más firmes que el acero.

Y ese mismo temor nuevamente me forzaría a _huir._

Dejar la villa detrás para no tener ningún nexo que pudiera poner en riesgo durante lo que consideraba una misión suicida.

Siento el haberme ido por las ramas, pues si vamos a contar una historia, siento que deberíamos retroceder hasta llegar a la raíz.

Sí, en pleno de la segunda fase de los Exámenes de Selección Chûnin. En el Bosque de la Muerte.

Nuestra primera probada de lo que sería el verdadero temor.

~o0O0o~

* * *

Pareceré jactancioso, pero desde el primer momento en que conocí a Orochimaru _supe_ que acabaría con él. Que iba a machacarlo como la insignificante lombriz que era ante mis ojos.

¿Por qué, además de lo evidente?

Pensé que era simple furia. Una furia inspirada ante la sensación de que él era más fuerte que yo. Furia de que él _osara_ menospreciar a mi propio equipo y a mí.

No obstante, resultó ser la amarga revelación que el ermitaño serpiente había traído consigo.

Que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

No fui lo suficiente fuerte para proteger a mi familia, y de esa misma forma, tampoco fui lo suficiente fuerte para proteger a Naruto y a Sakura de Orochimaru. Era un debilucho, y lo que Itachi me había enseñado aquella noche es que los débiles nunca podrán proteger aquello que ellos aprecian más.

En esos momentos... estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a esos dos por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Mandaría al diablo mi orgullo, arrancaría mis propios ojos, abandonaría mis ansias de venganza contra Itachi.

Y estaba firme en que eso sería suficiente para detener cualquier cosa que el mundo les lanzase.

Pero, luego, Orochimaru se apareció y me mostró como mis pequeños afanes eran al enfrentar del poder puro y absoluto. Él machacó mis desvaríos y volvió mi habilidad de abnegación por la gente que estimaba algo inservible.

Y entonces, hundió sus colmillos en mi hombro izquierdo y me marcó con su sello aquella noche, y a medida que mi rebosante odio por aquella bestia amenazaban con consumirme del todo, solamente hubo un único pensamiento rondando en mi mente:

 _Necesito hacerme más fuerte..._

 _Tan fuerte que podría protegerlos a ambos..._

~o0O0o~

* * *

Al comienzo de la tercera fase de los Exámenes Chûnin, Kakashi me había designado para un entrenamiento personal para prepararme, pues tendría que luchar contra Gaara del Desierto. Allí, él me enseñó su técnica personal, el Chidori – Millar de Pájaros.

Y para cuando regresé a Konohagakure, luego de un mes, estaba convencido de que me había fortalecido.

Estaba seguro de que al haber adquirido esta nueva habilidad, y por haber copiado un puñado de otras técnicas, era lo bastante apto para encarar a Itachi. En el momento en que había dominado el Chidori, estaba casi _seguro_ que sería la espada que empuñaría. El arma crucial que atravesaría su negro corazón y extinguiría su miserable existencia. Esta _era_ la técnica que finalmente silenciaría los lamentos de los miembros difuntos de mi familia...

Fui una mierdecilla engreída...

Una vez más, la realidad fue lanzada hacia mi cara cuando Gaara, que se había transformado en un monstruo de arena contra la que no tenía ni la más remota oportunidad y casi mató a mis compañeros.

Para proteger a mis camaradas, a mi familia, le conté a Naruto que huyera con Sakura mientras contenía a Gaara. El estúpido no me hizo caso, como no.

No sería Naruto si lo hiciera.

En vez de eso, mientras los efectos secundarios de la Marca de Maldición me habían paralizado, Naruto entró y sin ayuda de nadie sometió a la máxima arma de la villa adversaria, salvándonos a Sakura, la villa y a mí.

Yo _debí_ estar envidioso. Yo _debí_ estar furioso de que ese fracasado había hecho lo que yo no pude.

Pero en su lugar, había una única emoción que fluía por cada célula mía.

Admiración.

Naruto era fuerte. No era fuerte por el rencor, como Itachi proclamaba, sino porque anhelaba proteger a sus amigos.

Y para entonces, comprendí que ese sería el derrotero del camino que perseguiría; sería un golpe más contra mi hermano y la filosofía que trataba de imponerme.

~o0O0o~

* * *

Pero la revelación de mi propia arrogancia no fue la única que el ataque de Orochimaru trajo consigo.

No, distinguí la arrogancia de otros...

De Konoha.

Konoha se había debilitado. Habían dejado que un criminal de clase S ingresara en su villa, y como resultado, su líder había sido asesinado. La mitad del pueblo fue carbonizado en medio del caos, y la tasa de mortalidad ascendía hasta miles de bajas.

Esto había confirmado uno de mis peores temores.

Konoha no nos protegería. Konoha no podría proteger ni a Naruto ni a Sakura.

Esa conclusión solamente fue reforzada por un incidente que tomó lugar unas escasas semanas después.

El primer reencuentro con mi hermano en seis años.

Sí, Itachi había vuelto a Konohagakure y lo que era peor es que no me estaba yendo por mí...

Iba tras Naruto...

Y después, cuando traté de defender a mi mejor amigo, fui aplastado y hecho a un lado como una mosca, y me recordaron de una forma para nada agradable, los ominosos acontecimientos de aquella noche.

Aunque claro, en ese entonces no tenía ni idea del nueve colas, ni cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Akatsuki.

Mi joven mente tan solo pudo sacar una única conclusión del porqué Itachi hubiera seleccionado a Naruto.

Todo había sido a causa de mí.

Y que Orochimaru hubiera lastimado a mis amigos por la misma exacta razón solamente empeoró aquellas ideas.

Así que, al despertar del coma, sabía que solamente quedaba algo por hacer si lo que quería era mantener a Naruto, Sakura y hasta a Kakashi, si podía, a salvo.

Tenía que irme.

Tenía que escapar de Konoha. Debía solucionar estos problemas yo solo. Debía matar a Orochimaru y a Itachi.

Solo así podría volver a la villa.

Y así comencé a tramar un escape.

En aquel momento, era una vaga idea y nada más. Me hubiera tomado _semanas enteras_ para formular algo verdaderamente completo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, fui salvado del inconveniente por el diablo en persona.

Orochimaru estaba me _invitaba_ a su sanctasanctórum para ser su discípulo. Prácticamente me entregaba en bandeja de plata un medio para aprender sus técnicas, fortalezas y debilidades. Un modo en el que podría adquirir el poder para detenerlos a ambos, tanto a él como a Itachi, y así proteger a mis amigos.

Dejó todo lo que necesitaba en mis brazos.

Y el único precio que debía pagar era mi alma.

En general, pensé que era muy buena ganga.

~o0O0o~

* * *

Desgraciadamente, mi escape de Konoha no pasó por desapercibido.

Sakura me detuvo primero.

Lo admito: cuando la vi, casi cedí ahí mismo.

No es fácil traicionar a uno de mis más queridos amigos de esa manera, incluso si lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien.

Lo peor fue que Sakura ni siquiera me pidió que me quedara. No, ella me suplicó que la llevara conmigo.

Estuve tentado. Hubiera sido tan estúpidamente sencillo hacerlo. Aunque nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos, ella era una preciada amiga mía y una camarada. Una sola palabra y podría haberla llevado conmigo.

Una sola palabra y pude haber tenido la compañía que tanto anhelaba.

Pero al final, fui dedicado, y haber traer a Sakura conmigo hubiera frustrado el propósito de irme en primer lugar.

La dejé noqueada en una banca cercana y me marché.

En ningún momento miré hacia atrás.

~o0O0o~

* * *

Cuando mi mutación había sido completada y abandoné el barril en el que los Cuatro del Sonido me habían depositado, tuve la opción de marchar personalmente hacia Orochimaru, pero decidí no hacerlo.

¿La razón?

Simple:

Las acciones dicen más que las palabras.

Sabía que mandarían un escuadrón de rescate tras de mí. Sabía que Naruto sería parte de ese escuadrón.

Y sabía que Naruto sería quien me encararía en el Valle del Final.

En realidad fue un poco extraño. «Las acciones dicen más que las palabras» era una frase que nos metieron a todos en la cabeza, una y otra vez, a lo largo de nuestras vidas, y aun así...

Este idiota, este metepatas, era la única persona que parecía verdaderamente entenderlo...

Y yo sabía que seríamos capaces de comunicarnos a través de nuestros puños. Por eso supe que tan pronto nos enfrentáramos, Naruto tendría que ser la única persona que realmente podría entender, sin importar que tan subconscientemente fuera, o lo que dijera, que todavía era el mismo Sasuke que una vez conoció.

Estás en todo tu derecho de llamarme un patán egocéntrico, pero era necesario.

Sabía perfectamente que si _él_ sabía eso, entonces daría igual cuánta duda que sembrara yo en los corazones de los demás, o lo que mis futuras acciones dictaran...

Naruto no dejaría de creer en mí...

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

~o0O0o~

* * *

 **Epílogo un tanto largo...  
**

Me imagino que muchos estarán confundidos acerca de lo que hace esta historia en una sección como la de crossovers de Naruto y High School DxD.

Mis planes originales eran hacer un crossover bastante directo entre ambas series (si no era evidente por la sección en dónde está).

La historia de fondo de personajes como Sasuke y Naruto iban a ser contadas a lo largo de la historia, pero simplemente había mucho que quería contar, y mucha divergencia que habría entre el material canon de Naruto comparado con este, y sentía que no cabrían todas y reducirlas a algo tan trivial como un simple párrafo expositivo.

Ahora, ¿por qué _diablos_ está en la sección de Naruto y High School DxD si personajes como el club de investigación de lo oculto ni siquiera han tenido una vaga mención?

Eso es más complicado de explicar.

Quería hacer énfasis en que esto era un crossover entre ambas series, no quería darme el lujo de que alguien se sintiera intimidado al momento en que personajes de una serie completamente diferente repentinamente empiezan a aparecer de la nada con la que nadie está familiarizado...

Además que High School DxD definitivamente no apelaría a todo el mundo por varias razones, pero más notoriamente por las _oleadas_ de fanservice.

"¿Pero por qué hacer la primera parte centrada exclusivamente en Naruto?"

Porque hay un montón de ideas referentes a la parte II de Naruto que realmente tengo y quiero compartir, son demasiadas para simplemente mencionarlas vagamente, por no decir que son tan colosales que confundirían a gente que conocería la historia de antemano y si se toma en parte causarían agujeros argumentales y contradicciones en la propia historia.

Es por eso.

"¿Sasuke es el protagonista?"

De esta parte, definitivamente. La vasta mayoría de ideas que tengo son sobre Sasuke porque no estoy conforme con la forma en la que su personaje fue manejado a lo largo de la segunda parte, y siento que contradice sus acciones pasadas.

En el segundo libro, Naruto será el protagonista, aunque quiero mantener la historia narrada en primera persona desde el punto de vista del último Uchiha con unas cuantas excepciones.

Eso es todo de momento, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, así como disfruté yo escribiéndolo.

Esto es solamente un prólogo, de por cierto...

Estoy abierto a toda clase de críticas, tanto positivas como negativas. Las críticas ayudan a que un escritor pueda mejorar de todos modos.


End file.
